Scrabble
by Dhampir
Summary: Duo just wants to play a little game of Scrabble...but is that all he wants? 1x2, 3x4 OneShot, Humor, Yaoi. Rated M for language and adult scene.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own **_Gundam Wing_** nor any of the characters or the game.  
**Note:** _This is rated M because there is a solo scene about mid down, so skip it if you don't like it. You've been warned!  
**Also, OOC Heero...a bit.**_

_

* * *

_

**Scrabble**

Duo was smirking, and Heero learned that was _never_ a good thing. Usually that meant that something wonderful or dreadful was about to happen and from the glint in those violet eyes, he leaned more towards the latter. "Hiya Heero." He chirped, sitting down on the stoic teen's lap and pecking him on the lips.

"Hn." Heero grunted even as he wrapped his arms around the chestnut's slim waist. They had been together for almost a year now and had yet to do anything more than a little groping and some heated kisses. They'd slept in the same bed about two dozen times and really hadn't done anything as more than not it was out of necessity than want. There were tender moments and little dates between missions and even after crazy nights, they still found time to watch a movie or just talk. "What do you want now?"

Pouting cutely, Duo fluttered his lashes and said, "Can't I just want to sit with my boyfriend?"

"You can, but you're not."

"Hee-chan! You're going to hurt my feelings if you keep talking like that." He whined, running a hand through Heero's unruly locks.

"I told you not to call me that." He snapped, eyes narrowing as he looked at his boyfriend. The mischief maker was certainly up to something, he just couldn't figure out what yet and that didn't bode well with him. For the next month they were to remain inactive and even he was getting bored with nothing to occupy him, that meant Duo was already beyond stir crazy. The braided baka had done everything under the sun in the past week—excluding defiling Wufei's gundam and Heero didn't think that was too far down on his list—and had been holed away for a good half of the day, no doubt planning something that Heero was soon to discover what. Duo dipped in close, his voice becoming husky as he ran fingers up Heero's back, "But I like calling you that."

Heero shivered as Duo moved closer, the miscreant's breath hot on his neck as the fingers ran up and down his spine, eliciting a whispered groan from him. "Duo…"

"Did you convince him yet?" Quatre interrupted, poking his head into the kitchen where the two were located.

"What?" Duo snapped, eyes looking over to where the blonde stood before glaring dangerously at him. "Could you have any worse timing?"

"Huh? Bad timing?" He asked, eyes blinking, "How can I have bad timing if all you need to ask him is if he wants to play a game?"

"Game?" Heero asked, chest rumbling as he raised an eyebrow curiously.

"I haven't even asked yet, Kat!" Duo laughed weakly, though a blush spread across his cheeks at being caught.

Heero smirked and tightened his grip, "Just want to sit with your boyfriend, huh?"

"Yeah, I do want to sit with my boyfriend…just on the floor playing Scrabble."

"Scrabble?"

"Uh…yeah," he smiled shyly, "it's an old game I used to play with Sister Helen to build my vocabulary. It's from pre-colony time and I found an old one when I was at the Antique store in town."

"How much did it cost you?"

"Cost me? Nothing really…" Duo grinned, slipping off of Heero's lap and stretching, his tight shirt sliding upwards to give Heero a glimpse of pale skin.

Eyes locking with that creamy skin, Heero didn't fight as Duo dragged him from his seat and into the living room where the others were waiting, his mind creating fantasies about Duo with his shirt off shortly followed by everything else. Kneeling down between Duo and Wufei, he glanced at the board full of small colored boxes and then looked at the other three. "How is this played?"

"All you gotta do is draw out seven letters, place them on the little wooden holder in front of you and make words from them. One person begins and the first word has to be placed on that middle star," Duo explained, pointing to the blue star in the center of the board, "and all other words have to be built off of it. The colored blocks could either mean, double letter, double word, triple letter or triple word score and so try to go for those if you can. You can't use names, capitalized places or brands and the likes, okay?"

Brow furrowed, Heero nodded and watched as Duo shook a black velvet bag and drew out a letter before passing it to him to do the same. Reaching his hand in, he stared down at the 'E' square he had drawn and placed it on the wooden holder before him. The others did the same and then repeated the process until everyone had seven letters to create words from. "What if nothing can be created?"

"Oh, I'm sure a smart man like yourself will find something, but if you can't, you can trade in letters for your turn and draw out new ones, but you can fall behind in points if you wait too long." Duo quipped, grin firmly in place as he scanned his own letters. "Now, shall I begin?"

"Go right ahead," Quatre answered, nestled between his lover's legs as Trowa and Quatre shared their letters with each other. It should be against the rules, but as long as they didn't switch letters, Duo really didn't care if they saw each others pieces.

"All right…" Grabbing five letters, he laid them down and then leaned back for the others to see what he wrote with a grin. Wufei choked on his tea as Quatre giggled and Trowa rolled his eyes. Heero just settled for glaring at the word as _**Penis**__****_ stared back at him. Damn, did he have to put that one down while his was going up? "And that's…five points for me, your turn Heero."

Switching his glare to his boyfriend, Heero wanted to shake the braided boy until that grin disappeared, but he instead asked, "Can I place letters wherever I wish?"

Quatre shook his head, stifling his giggles to answer Heero's question. "No, the words have to flow the same way, either left to right or up to down as this is the original English version. Also if your letter ends up beside two other letters, then it has to form two words, you can't just put 'D' and 'F' beside each other if you're trying to spell 'DOG'."

Nodding, Heero let his fingers flutter across the wooden tiles before choosing two and placing them under the 'S' to spell _**Sea**__****_. He frowned as Duo passed him the velvet bag and cocked his head to one side.

"You keep up seven letters, so you get to draw two. I drew five. And three points Hee-chan, that's a good start." Duo smiled, writing down the score.

Wufei set his drink down and smirked, "Now it's my turn." Picking up five letters, he placed them above the 'N' tile and grinned broadly as he added up his score. "_**Weapon**__****_ and I do believe I have a double letter score, which tallies me up to twelve points."

Quatre clapped, "Very good, but I must thank you for giving me the opportunity to best you." Placing his letters down with fervor, he pulled back and settled between Trowa's legs and smiled evilly at the others, "_**Artistic**__****_, and oh…is that a double word score? I do believe so!"

"How did you get those seven letters?" Wufei grumbled as Duo laughed, eyes sparkling with joy.

"I drew them, the same way you got yours. So that makes…sixteen, right?" He asked, as Trowa reached over him to place his own word.

"Yup! That was awesome Kat, but can your lover boy come up with something just as good?"

"No, but _**W**__**ealth**__****_ will have to do. Eight points." Trowa said before settling back down, wrapping his arms around Quatre's waist. "You're up, Duo."

Grinning evilly, he chose four letters and placed them below the 'P' in his first word. "How 'bout that, huh?" "_**Prick**__****_?" Wufei deadpanned, "Prick is not a word."

"Of course it is, Wuffles. You're a prick, see?" Duo quipped, grinning.

"Actually, I really don't think it is, it's a slang term and you can't use that." Quatre added, blue meeting violet for a second before they both yelled, "Dictionary!" and jumped from their spots on the floor. The three left watched dumbfounded as the two ran into the kitchen and began arguing over the dictionary before Duo appeared with it in hand, victorious.

"Now then…" He said, typing in the word on the touch screen and grinned broadly as the word appeared. "Ha! There you go…prick means jerk, asshole, the male genitalia and other related words I won't mention."

Pouting, Quatre sulked back to his boyfriend and said, "Fine, you can have it."

Heero rolled his eyes and placed his own word off of Trowa's. "_**Real**__****_." He stated, reading off the points as Duo jotted them down.

"I am not touching Duo's words." Wufei stated as he placed 'A' and 'N' beside Heero's 'R'.

"Well, I don't have anything so I'm going to trade in some letters." Quatre said, taking the bag from Wufei and switching out five letters.

Trowa shrugged and place 'O' below Wufei's 'N' and took the two points for at least something.

"Yes! My turn again, now let's see…" Duo murmured before grinning wickedly and placing down his next word. "F-E-T-I-S-H, _**F**__**etish**__****_." He said, using the 'I' from Prick to form his word.

Wufei groaned, "Must everything you use be sexual?"

"Hey, not my fault that's the letters I draw out and I use what I got." He answered, glaring at the Chinese teen. "And that's seven points thank you."

Heero didn't say anything as he quickly placed his own word, _**Fate**__****_ and clenched his jaw as Duo's oh so innocent words were having more of an effect upon his anatomy than he would've liked to admit. If this kept up he was going to be very hard and extremely horny, he didn't want to force Duo into something he'd rather not do.

Taking his time, Wufei finally chose to add two letters from Quatre's first word and created _**Sew**_ for three points, while continuing to glare at the chestnut nuisance while Quatre added an 'S' to the end of Heero's newest word and Trowa added 'A' and 'N' to create **_Ant_** off of Heero's word. They all watched as Duo scribbled down the scores and waited for what his next word would be. 

Tapping his finger against his lips, Duo swept his eyes across the board and then looked at his own letters before repeating the process two more times. Quatre sighed and finally said, "Come on Duo, either put something down or trade something in."

"I will." He snapped, picking up his letters and adding inky to the right of Prick. "I was trying to find something that wouldn't be perverted sounding without losing points, but there you go: **_Kinky_**."

Heero groaned softly as images immediately assaulted his mind about his prick and Duo's penis on the bed doing something kinky with those long strands of hair which he just happened to have a fetish for. Shifting slightly, Heero clenched his jaw and tried to ignore the painful throbbing between his legs.

"You could've done something else I'm sure!"

"But not for the same amount of points." Duo whined, "I didn't want to lose points, I want to win."

"Will both of you shut up and let Heero get on with his turn?" Wufei asked, glaring at the two bickering teens.

Nodding, Heero sucked his bottom lip in between his teeth and looked over his letters before placing the three letters to create_ **Ammo**_ from Trowa's word. "Is that acceptable?" He murmured, refusing to look at Duo.

"We're not supposed to use abbreviations…" Quatre started, his voice thoughtful.

"But we never said that in the beginning and this is his first time playing this. Why not just let it go?" Duo asked, shrugging his shoulders in the process. He grinned as he saw Heero shift in his seat, his hands strategically placed to look casual as they covered up a certain problem. Poor Heero, it seemed the words were having a larger affect on the teen than he had predicted, of course that worked well with his plan. While everyone had their eyes on the board, Duo quickly slipped a few letters into his letter bank and took out the ones he didn't need. If he was going to get Heero into bed and to fuck him, then he was going to have to step it up. He looked up as they were finishing the debate for Heero's word and smiled innocently at them.

"I don't see why not." Trowa said quietly while Wufei just shrugged in response.

"All right, then we'll allow it this time." Quatre finally said, smiling.

"Okay then! Keep it, Hee-chan, four points."

Wufei muttered something about injustice on his part and quickly placed three letters down to connect **_Ammo_** to **_Fates_** with his word **_Homes_**. Smirking at his clever move, he sat back and said, "Double word score as well, so twelve points."

"Hold on, homes?" Duo asked, "I thought home was a word and house, but not homes." "Yes, those homes are for sale." "No…those houses are for sale."

Wufei snorted, "Either is correct, homes is a word just as houses is. It just depends on your dialect."

"Quatre?"

"You have the dictionary Duo, but he's right, it's a word." He shrugged.

"Fine, whatever, twelve points for you."

Giggling, Quatre placed a 'D' next to Heero's **_Sea_** and sat back, "That's all I have this time."

"Two for Q." Duo grinned, watching as Trowa kissed the blonde's cheek and then leaned over to create his own word. Duo gaped as he finished adding to the right of his second word in the game and sat back with an arrogant smirk. "**_Ostrich_**? How the hell…and you talk about the letters I got…shit Tro, that's impressive. How many is that?" "I believe it's a triple word score and so it becomes twenty seven."

"Shit." He muttered as he added up the scores and added his next word. "Here, this isn't perverted…**_Handy_**." Grinning, he looked at his now linked words **_Fetish_** and **_Kinky_** and silently patted himself on the back for seeing that.

Heero on the other hand was cursing the chestnut's choice of words throughout the game because though **_Handy_** might not be a perverted word in general, it certainly became one when added with his other choice of words. Flicking his eyes heatedly towards Duo, he quickly changed his direction as his eyes met curious amethysts and laid down his own word without hesitance. "**_Yellow_**." He murmured.

"**_Old_**." Wufei said next, excusing himself to get another cup of tea and a break from Duo's teasing. He knew what the idiot was up to, had been complaining for weeks now about his frustrations with Heero and was hoping to use the game as a way to get the boy moving. Of course, he could've just pushed Heero into a room and began ripping at his clothes, but apparently that wouldn't work. They were both just too stubborn, both scared of pushing the other too far or hurting the other and so they just avoid it all together instead. He was fucking tired of hearing both their needy moans when they thought no one was around.

By the time he returned Quatre had created **_Dutiful_** from his word and Trowa had added **_Fowl_** to their list of words on the board. Once again it was back to Duo's turn and each watched as he added six letters to the board ending with the 'w' **_Yellow_**. "Okay, _**Swallow** _is all mine," Duo laughed, "and that's nine for me."

Heero just moaned at the idea and placed his next word, **_Win_** from Trowa's last word and then excused himself to the bathroom with a slow grace he barely felt. Duo's innocent teasing was getting to him and he felt that if he had stayed any long he was going to explode and soil his pants in front of all of them. That wasn't exactly something he wanted to do… Locking the door behind him, Heero leaned back against it and pulled his shorts down, his hand immediately encircling the bottom of his shaft. Eyes closed, he moaned as he began to move his fingers up and down the rigid flesh and let his head fall back against the door. Eyes sparked with mirth suddenly appeared before his closed lids and they were soon followed by pale skin, red lips, an angular nose and multicolored tresses of chestnut hair framing that heart shaped face.

Biting his lip, Heero moaned again, his hips thrusting into the air as he pictured Duo taking the tip into his mouth and sucking at it as his fingers flitted across the top slit. Pumping faster, Heero let his muscles relax and reached his other hand downwards to fondle his sac as Duo's lust filled eyes filled his vision, those violets bright with need as his luscious lips took more of his cock into his mouth. Tightening his hold, Heero could feel his impending climax as his balls began to rise and tense as he stroked faster, his breath coming out in harsh pants.

With a stifled cry, he came violently and slid down the side of the door until he was sitting on his ass. Face flushed, he moved sluggishly to the sink and cleaned himself up, relieved that there wasn't anything on his pants. Trying to look stoic once more was harder than he thought and he finally exited when the flush disappeared from his cheeks, but his eyes still held that glazed afterglow.

"He's alive!" Duo chortled, smiling stupidly up at the chocolate haired teen, immediately noticing the hazed eyes. "Shit Heero, what took you so long?"

Grunting, he sat down and looked over the board, seeing nothing really different except for Trowa's newest addition of **_West_** off of Duo's last word.

"None of us hand anything to use, I had all the z's in my tray! And two x's, how is that fair?" Quatre pouted as Duo looked at the board once more.

Licking his lips and adding ome between the 's' in **_West_** and the 'c' in **_Artistic_**, Duo grabbed the bag and drew three more letters as he said, "**_Comes_**." He nodded absently and counted the points before sitting back to watch Heero's reaction, grinning evilly at the sudden flood of heat to those tanned cheeks.

Muttering something under his breath, Heero grabbed the bag of tiles out of Duo's hand, eliciting a squawk from the lithe teen and traded in all his tiles, refusing to look at anything except the board. Shit he just came and he could already feel his cock stirring to life once more. Wonderful, and he couldn't use the bathroom excuse again or Duo would get suspicious if he wasn't already.

Rolling his eyes, Wufei built off of Quatre's word _**Dutiful** _and created **_Lunging _**for a total of seven points before Quatre did the same from the 'I' in his word to create **Intern** for six points. Trowa murmured something into the blonde's ears that made him turn bright red before placing **_Restful_** beneath Quatre's word and then pulling the blonde tight against his body, his hardening shaft pressing against Quatre's back. 

Snickering at the two, Duo made his next move from Trowa's word Ostrich and smirked as Heero groaned low in his throat. "And that's four points for me, hehe, I'm fourth! Heero, you're last, that's not good and Wufei is just above me while Trowa, surprise surprise, is first."

"Baka." Heero breathed, staring at the word and trying to block it out. **_Load_**, of course, it had to go along with everything else he was doing and though his cock didn't seem to be complaining too much, he was becoming extremely agitated. Slipping two letters into his hand, he added 'c' and 'a' to Duo's word and bit his lip to keep from thinking too much about that word.

"**_Cad_**, good!" Duo whispered into his ear before giving it a tentative lick and writing down the score. Wufei smirked and placed his own word beneath Heero's and then got up to say he was done with the rest of the game.

"**_Ancestor_**? You're going to leave it with that word? Shit, that puts you in first, Wuffles!"

"Stop calling me that, Maxwell." The Chinese boy growled before exiting the room, calling behind him, "And that better be a double word score! I should've gotten twenty two points for that one."

"Yeah, yeah, go on and masturbate or something." Duo said, sticking his tongue out childishly.

"Hey Duo, give me four." Quatre said, pointing at his word, _**Cold**._

"And me five." Trowa added quietly as he finished is own word off of _**Restful**, **Tears**_.

Huffing, Duo scribbled them down while saying, "Okay, okay, keep your pants on and let me get these down."

Keeping them on is becoming difficult all three thought as they watched the minx set up for his next word. All three of them were becoming aroused at the word came and yet Duo seemed to be the only one not affected, his look almost seemed innocent to what he was doing to the other three. "And…five more for me." Duo grinned, leaving behind his word **_Screw_** from Wufei's last one. All three groaned as images assaulted their minds of doing just that and Duo blinked, his eyes large and blank. "What, no good?"

"I'm sure it is." Heero muttered under his breath as he placed his own word. Maybe if he placed something the opposite of Duo's arousing words, his problem would go away. Staring at **_Wilt_**, he willed his own to do so but it stubbornly refused with the wiggling devil beside him, tickling fingers whisping their way up his leg. "Four points." He said, his voice coming up huskier than he intended.

"Sure thing Hee-chan."

Glaring at the nickname, he kept his mouth shut as he noticed he hadn't snapped at it for the other times Duo had used it, but the chestnut immediately backed away from those heated eyes. Mistaking it for anger, Duo hunched down slightly and added up the scores silently.

"Okay!" Quatre broke in nervously, "My turn and I'll put…um…**_Lilt_**!" He almost squeaked, placing down the three letters beneath Heero's intense gaze before scooting back to take cover in Trowa's arms.

And even the silent Heavyarms pilot seemed on edge after meeting Heero's eyes. Placing **_Tease_** on the board beneath Quatre's word, he glared back and tugged Quatre almost onto his lap. Wrapping his arms around the petite's waist, he stared Heero down until Duo shifted uncomfortably beside the stoic teen and drew his attention away from the couple.

"All right…I guess I'll go now." Duo whispered, the game suddenly becoming a bad idea. All he wanted was to have some fun with his boyfriend and maybe get them into some fun sex, he hadn't thought Heero would get so mad over his flirting. He bit his lip as he looked at his letter bank, he had already switched out the letters to place his next word and everything else was useless, shit. Placing his next word, Duo looked at Quatre and smiled nervously, "I can put **_Cock_**, right? Isn't that a male chicken or something, Quatre?"

"Among other things." The blonde smiled, trying to return to the joking mood they had started off with. Looking over at Heero, he saw the boy staring at Duo through his bangs, hands clenched on his knees and a slight perspiration on his face. Frowning at how mad Heero was at his braided friend, Quatre took a calming breath and decided to test him. Closing his eyes, he felt towards the other boy and immediately became hard at the sexual desire the pilot was giving off, not anger. Moaning, he leaned back into his lover and drew himself away from Heero's mind, panting slightly.

"Kat? You okay?" Duo asked, cocking his head slightly to the side, worry etched on his face.

"Y-yeah, wonderful." He groaned, pressing back into Trowa, not even trying to hide the tent in his pants.

"My turn." Heero ground out, fighting to keep his hands off of the tease beside him, placing 's' and 'k' on the board, he created **_Ask_** and quickly drew out two more letters, his self control waning. Even the smallest moves now seemed erotic, like how his tongue kept peeking out between his lips while he sprawled out on the floor, his shirt showing off a nice expanse of skin. The way he gripped the pen, Heero was becoming jealous of the damn thing, and how his free hand absently played with a loose strand of his hair. And his hair, Heero moaned, cascading down his back in a loose braid, it rested between his legs, touching where he wished to touch.

Quatre shook his head, his ass clenching against Trowa's hard on as he bit his lip in pleasure as the desire began to roll off of the stoic teen. How the hell did Heero not tackle Duo right there was a mystery to him, if that much desire was rising in him, he would've dragged Trowa off hours ago. And he despite the slight change in his appearance, Heero looked nothing less than annoyed at Duo's antics.

"I believe we've finished." Trowa whispered, trying desperately to not push his hips up into Quatre's ass as the blonde ground downwards.

Pouting, Duo pushed himself into a sitting position and said, "Fine, just Heero and me then." Using his last word, he added 'f', 'u' and 'c' and stuck his tongue out at the couple, "There, **_Fuck_**, because you all are suck. Fuck you, fuck this game and just fuck everything." He snapped, his spoiled idea making his mood go sour, and looked towards his boyfriend to see if Heero wanted to continue playing only to find himself staring at a pair of ankles. Lifting his eyes upwards, he shrunk beneath those intense cobalts and squeaked as Heero hulled him to his feet and dragged him up the stairs. "Heero! What the hell—stop, where are you taking me? Shit, Heero, that hurts! I'm sorry okay? I promise—hey!" Duo whined, leaving behind the other two.

Quatre turned around and straddled his lover before bringing him into a deep kiss, tongues and teeth battling playfully against each other. He moaned as Trowa fondled his ass and ground him against his cock, "Why do I get t-the feeling that even though he was almost last, Duo's the one who won?"

"Well, fuck me!" Came the loud exclamation.

"Exactly." Heero growled before a door slammed closed.

"Because I think he did." Trowa murmured before laying Quatre down on the floor and thoroughly distracting him.

Dhampir  
Page 8  
10/26/07

_

* * *

_**Well, there's my little whatever fic, just for fun.**

**There IS a sex scene following this ending, but I can't post it here on FF and I haven't finished writing it yet...so if you want it just e-mail me for it. I'll send it once I finish writing it.**

**Or just IM me at Dhampyr17 (AIM) or _DhampirsCurse_ (Yahoo) DhampirsCurse is also my e-mail.**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Dhampir**


End file.
